Laundry additive products are well known in the art. Such products have commonly been used to boost the performance of the conventional, main wash detergent, most commonly by providing an additional bleaching performance. Conventional laundry additives are in the form of powders, liquids or gels, however more recently additives in the form of tablets have been introduced onto the market. Tablets are found to be attractive to consumers because more precise dosing is possible and wasteful overdosing or underdosing are reduced. Moreover consumers are attracted to such single dose products because they are less likely to result in spillage or dripping. However the Applicants have found that whilst such tablets are preferred by consumers the desire still exists for a product where the user does not have to come into direct contact with the ingredients of the composition.
Thus an object of the present invention is to provide a unit dosage laundry additive composition, where the user does not come into direct contact with the ingredients of the composition. This objective is met by a laundry additive sachet comprising a liquid laundry additive composition.
A particular problem of using a liquid composition as opposed to a particulate composition to fill the sachet is that ingredients, especially aggressive ingredients such as bleaching agents, can either dissolve or damage the materials making up the sachet, resulting in the premature dissolution of the sachet and release of the liquid laundry additive composition. Furthermore, some liquid ingredients can simply leak through the sachet wall, draining the composition from the sachet such that at the time of use, the amount of laundry additive composition is not the correct dose.
It has also been the objective of the present invention to provide a laundry additive product that provides more than one benefit. This objective is achieved by incorporating different ingredients to provide the different benefits. However it has been found that these ingredients are not always compatible. In fact in some instances the ingredients react with each other to the extent that at least one of the ingredients is entirely consumed prior to use by the consumer. In such instances the performance of the laundry additive is, of course, aversely affected.
Hence is has been the object of the present invention to provide a laundry additive in the form of a sachet comprising at least two compartments and comprising at least one liquid composition.